Do Crazy Things
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: What's expected to be an ordinary caper for St. Tail ends up with her and Asuka Jr. locked in close space. What's St. Tail to do?


Do Crazy Things

            St. Tail sat against the heavy door from inside the coat closet.  Asuka Jr. sat across from her.  Inside it was pitch black.  They had been there for ½ an hour.  She leaned her shoulder against the door.  Her hands began to fall asleep behind her back; they were handcuffed together. How did she get here?

            "The Dark Tara?" Meimi asked. She sat near a lake on St. Paulia's Church property.  Beside her stood her best friend, Seira.  

Seira was wearing her white habit, looking down at Meimi. "It's a dark green jewel that belongs to a Mr. Kimo," she explained.  "He had it displayed in his pawn shop and while he was out of town, his friend, Mr. Tako, looked after his store.  When Mr. Kimo returned, the jewel was gone.  Meimi, St. Tail must--."

Meimi jumped to her feet.  "Say no more! St. Tail is on the case!"

Lunchtime rolled around.  Asuka Jr. sat at his desk when he noticed someone took a place beside him.  To his right sat Rina, who started jabbering on about new 'Catch St. Tail' strategies.  He didn't really pay attention to it because he wanted to catch St. Tail on his own terms.  He turned his head away from his company that wouldn't shut up.  To his left was Meimi and her group of friends.  He watched her laugh.  Whatever they were talking about, it made her happy.  He wondered what he could have to do to make her smile...

He shook his head.  _What a weird thought..._ Asuka Jr. picked up his juice can and popped open the top.  Confetti sprayed out and everyone around him screamed.  Asuka Jr. noticed a piece of paper falling towards him.  He snatched it. "Tonight, I'll take the Black Tara from Mr. Tako's residence. Signed, St. Tail."

Rina grabbed the note from him.  "A-ha! The kaito strikes again!"

"No," Asuka Jr. retrieved his note. "_My _kaito!"

"O-ho, so you got a date tonight, Asuka Jr.!" his friends teased.

"You idiots, it's not a date! It's a challenge!" Asuka Jr. screamed at the top of his lungs. "Don't make it sound like something it's not!"

Meimi frowned. _He taking a lot of energy of denying it..._

That night, Seira sat in the chapel, her hands folded in prayer.  She heard the door open and a pair of light footsteps.  Meimi stopped in front of the altar. "Lord, please forgive me, for I use no gimmicks or tricks..." and with the count of 3, Meimi transformed into her other self, St. Tail.  She approached Seira and stood close to her.  Together, the two friends prayed "May the blessings of God be with us..." St. Tail left to perform her caper.

            Meanwhile, police officers were assembled around the grounds of Tako's residence. A dark green jewel sat in a small display case.  Rina looked around the darkened room.  Paintings hung on the walls and there was one window that led to the balcony.  _That's how she'll enter..._ she thought.  Asuka Jr. willingly allowed her to be in charge of this plan.  Maybe he was warming up to her after all. "Where is he?" she asked out loud.

            St. Tail landed on the balcony.  She pulled out her wand.  "It's showtime!" she hollered.  With a wave of her magic wand, 5 St. Tail dummies ran through the grounds and a large fireworks display erupted, causing havoc and confusion for the policemen.

            She turned and inserted a card between the windows.  With a snap, the window popped open and she entered.  _Hm...where's Asuka Jr.?_

            St. Tail jumped down and pulled off the display case.  She picked up the jewel but suddenly, a roll of string wrapped itself around her arm.  She gasped.

            "I got you St. Tail!" Rina said, holding the end of the string. "Show me your face!"

            St. Tail pulled out her hat. "One, two, three!" She pointed it at Rina and water balloons began bombarding her wannabe captor.  Rina screamed and slipped, letting go of the string.  St. Tail ran towards the hall as Rina stumbled behind her.  St. Tail turned a corner and noticed a closet door that stood ajar.  She smiled.  She could hide there until Rina was off her trail.

            So, St. Tail slipped in.  Then, she felt something snap around her wrist.  She panicked, turned and the same snap went around her other wrist.  She pulled but her hands were handcuffed behind her back.

            "I got you now, St. Tail!" It was Asuka Jr.'s voice.

            "No!" she exclaimed.  She headed for the door but ran into him and he fell against the heavy door.  It creaked shut.

            "Darn it!" Asuka Jr. felt for the doorknob and pulled. He tried another five times before he fell into despair. "Oh no..."

            "Are we stuck in here?" asked St. Tail hesitantly.

            Asuka Jr. groaned. "I'm afraid so. I finally caught you and I had to get stuck too?"

            That's how she got there. She heard Asuka Jr. moving. He took off his jacket and rolled up his white sleeves. "It's getting hot. We're starting to run out of air."

            He pounded on the door earlier and she feared no one heard because of the commotion she caused outside. She began to feel the heat too. In this pitchblack closet, he caught her. She sniffled.

            Asuka Jr. looked up. "Are you crying?"

            "No," she lied through her whimpers.

            Asuka Jr. ran his hand over the floor with his hands. When he found the door, he placed his hand upon it.  He moved his hand left and right until he bumped into her arm.  He followed her arm up to her shoulder, her neck, then to her cheeks.  He could feel her tears wet his palm.  "Not crying, huh?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief.  Carefully, he gently patted her cheeks dry.  "I'm sorry we're stuck here."

            "No, it's my fault I came here in the first place," she apologized. "I didn't know the door would jam." St. Tail looked up. "Well, you caught me. Now what?"

            "I don't know."

            She moved her head away from his hand. "You always gloat that you would. Do you hope to find out who I am?"

            Asuka Jr. sighed.  "That's Takamiya's plan.  At first, I wanted to...but that stopped."

            "Why?"

            "I want to capture you, that's my goal."  Asuka Jr. sat beside her. "Can I ask you something?"

            "Go ahead."

            "Why do you do it? Why do you steal?" he asked.  "I know they're always a good motive behind your capers..."

            "You just answered your question."

            "But you're breaking entering and interfering with police business; do you really have to go about it by stealing?"

            "I have to do it because no one else will," she said.

            "What about reporting it to the police?"

            She giggled. "No offense, but what can the police do? I mean, there are so many thefts and you guys can't capture one girl."

            "Until tonight," his voice snapped, slightly mocking and offended by her remark.

            _You just ran into that one, didn't you, Meimi..._she asked herself. "I steal because I know there are people out there who feel upset.  The only personal gain I get is their happiness when their items are returned." She sat back and took a deep breath.  Her lungs burned with heat as she tried to steadily breathe.  "It's hot in here..." she muttered. "Why weren't you with Takamiya?"

            "Because I knew if she chased you, you'd hide in a dark corner.  Besides..." Asuka Jr. smiled.  "I got the Black Tara with me.  This was my trap to get you to steal the fake one."

            St. Tail looked at him.  "Did Takamiya know?"

            "I don't care. You're my kaito; she can get her own."

            St. Tail blushed at his remark.  She felt her body weaken as heat started to consume her head.  "Is...it...getting hotter?"

            Asuka Jr. pulled his tie, loosening it. "Yah, maybe cuz we're talking."  He unbuttoned his top button.  "We should--." Her head fell against his shoulder. "St. Tail?"

            "Asuka..." she called to him.  "It's ... getting harder...to breathe." 

            Asuka Jr. embraced her. "Hang in there, St. Tail.  We'll get out of here." He placed his head against the door, listening for anything outside.  However, he could feel her muscles relaxing.  Her lips brushed against his cheeks and he could hear her breathing getting shallower with each time she inhaled. "Oh no," he muttered.

            "I called his house, Takamiya-san. Asuka Jr. wasn't there," he heard.

            "So is he still here? Where could he be?" Rina's demanding voice asked.

            "Well, um, we've tried to look but have you seen the commotion outside?"

            "That damn St. Tail. What's the deal with causing such a mess?"

            _St. Tail must've created some diversions, _he thought. _No matter_...With one arm still cradling her, he used his other fist to pound on the door.  "Takamiya! Takamiya!"

            Rina turned. "Asuka Jr.! Where are you?"

            "In the coat closet!" he responded. "I'm trapped!"

            "Hang in there," Rina said, her hand on the door. She turned to the officer. "Well, what are you waiting for? Find a way to break down this door!"

            "Yes ma'am," he ran out of sight.  Within a few moments, he and two other men arrived with axes.  "Stay clear of the door, Asuka Jr.!"  They started hacking away at the hinges and doorknob.  After a few minutes, the door collapsed.

            Asuka Jr. crawled out of the closet and collapsed on the floor, taking in large amounts of breath.  "S...saved," he muttered.

            "What were you doing in a closet anyway?" Rina asked.

            "I...followed...St. Tail...but she...tricked me and...locked me in..." Asuka explained in between pants. "She might...still be outside; hurry!"

            Rina sneered. "Right!" She ran outside, followed by the men.

            When the coast was clear, he pulled St. Tail out from behind the coats and brought her into the hallway.  The fresh air cooled her lungs and she slowly regained normal breathing.  Asuka Jr. looked down at her hands, handcuffed behind her.  Quickly he took out a small key and set her free.  He reached in his pocket and took out a dark green stone.  Asuka Jr. dropped it in the palm of her hand.  When her senses cleared, St. Tail's hand flew to her face, covering her nose and mouth, while her other hand clutched the jewel.  "Why?"

            "Because...people do crazy things sometimes.  I told you to give me a fair chance to catch you.  I did, but it's not fair to you since you were near unconsciousness," Asuka Jr. smiled. "Now go, before I change my mind."

            "But--."

            Asuka Jr. placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward.  He closed his eyes before he got to see her face and kissed her cheek.  With his eyes still closed, he stood and turned on his heels.  He opened his eyes and ran to the exit.

            Asuka Jr. rolled over on his bed.  When he turned, he noticed a silhouette sitting at his opened window.  He sat up. "What are you doing here?" 

            "People do crazy things," she answered. "You should know: you caught me but let me go."

            "Don't think I'll go easy on you next time," he warned.

            "I hope you don't give up."

            "Why is that?" 

            She smiled. "I like it when you chase me."

            What a tease! Asuka Jr. turned away, hoping to hide his blush. "I'll chase you and catch you again."

            "Good," she smiled.  She tossed a white handkerchief on his lap.  "You left it back there."

            "Thanks." He turned and placed it on his desk beside the bed.  When he turned back, St. Tail slipped in front of him from the window.  She held her hand over his line of sight.

            "Close your eyes please," she requested.

            When he did, she continued. "Why did you kiss my cheek? Was it an act of a crazy whim?"

            He gulped, his cheeks reddening.  He nodded and said "But your hand was in the way."

            "From seeing my face?"

            "From your lips."

            St. Tail felt her face heat up.  _So does that mean he likes me too?_ "Keep your eyes closed."

            "What--." He froze when she placed a soft kiss on his lips.  The sensation was warm and sent warm tingles up his spine.

            "You can open your eyes now," he heard.

            When he did so, St. Tail was sitting on the windowsill, her back turned to him.  "Now that you let me go, I know how kind your heart really is.  I want you to chase me even more.  Don't give up." In a puff of smoke and confetti, she disappeared.

            Asuka Jr. stared out the window.  His hand flew to his lips.  "She...kissed me," he muttered.  The sensation of joy and confusion filled his body and he fell into happy slumber.

...fin...

(Note: St. Tail doesn't belong to me. Whoa, that was my first St. Tail fic! For those few but faithful St. Tail people, I hope I did the anime justice.  I, along w/ my sis, have only seen 11 episodes and just got introduced to this anime recently.  I pray that this fic was satisfactory. Well, later!)


End file.
